


Rebounded to a Galaxy Far, Far Away

by xxDustNight88



Series: Space Dust [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Battle of Hogwarts, Crossover, One Shot, magic accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A rebounded spell sends Millicent to a galaxy, far far away...
Series: Space Dust [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Quest for the Ring to Rule Them All





	Rebounded to a Galaxy Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Star Wars characters are property of the Walt Disney Company & Lucasfilm. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: Reducto + Han Solo/Millicent Bulstrode

Millicent wanted nothing to do with the war, yet here she was right in the midst of it all. She had begged her parents to let her remain safely at home at the family mansion after the holidays, but they had insisted she return to Hogwarts as usual. Her parents wanted her to do what all of the other Slytherin pureblood children were doing and participate in the upcoming final battle. Millicent hadn't ever really wanted to be a part of any sort of fight, even though she had been slightly part of that scuffle between Hermione in their second year.

Here she was, though, running through the halls of Hogwarts as people she'd known all her life fought for their lives while the walls were starting to crumble around her. Millicent wanted to find someplace to hide even though nothing was safe right now. Gryffindor Tower was ablaze, as were most of the upper floors of the ancient castle. The Slytherin dormitory and dungeons were destroyed when a Death Eater had broken them all out so they could participate in the battle. Millicent had abandoned her classmates in search of somewhere she could wait out the battle.

Millicent's parents would be furious that she hadn't participated, but this wasn't her fight. This fight was between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter, and she had no intention of getting involved now or ever. All she had ever wanted was to come to Hogwarts, get her magical education, and then move on in the world to do something that meant something to her. Unfortunately, even as a seventh year, she still had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. Millicent blamed this entirely on the bloody war that they'd all been participating in since they were basically born.

As stones fell around her and classmates ran back-and-forth casting spells, basically just fighting for their lives, Millicent remembered one place in the castle that she could go for safety. Reaching the wall where she knew the Room of Requirement to be, Millicent closed her eyes tight, clasped her hands into fists, and thought long and hard about needing a safe place to hide. She stayed like that for a good minute before peeking out through one squinted eye only to discover that the wall remained flat and without a door. The Room of Requirement was not going to reveal itself to her today.

Something was wrong, she thought as she stared at the wall in horror. She had always been able to get into the special room before when she needed someplace to get away from her Slytherin classmates when they were picking on her in some way. Millicent had never been the brightest of the bunch, nor the most liked. She was never the prettiest witch at Hogwarts. No, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, and even Ginny Weasley were far prettier than she could ever hope to be. That's why, sometimes, she'd snuck out of the dormitory to seek refuge in the Room of Requirement where no one could bother her, and she could just be herself.

Furious at the Room for not cooperating, Millicent pulled out her wand to try and force an opening in the wall. She knew it had been done before in their fifth year, but she was worried about damaging the wall now. Although, the castle was already crumbling… There was so much going on as the battle raged on that she was no longer thinking clearly. It never occurred to her that there could already be someone within the Room. Mustering as much courage and magical strength as she could, Millicent pointed her wand to the wall and said, " _Reducto!'_

This spell had always worked for her before, but, for some reason, this time it backfired. The spell hit the wall, and instead of blasting through the stone, it rebounded backwards and hit her square in the chest. Screaming, Millicent thought she would be dead as the spell tore through her chest, but no pain was felt. Instead, she flew backwards into an open classroom door and then everything went black.

* * *

"Come on, Chewie," Han Solo muttered as he walked through the dusty desert of Tatooine. "You can't be serious?"

Chewie nodded his head and gestured further into the desert as he spoke in Shyriiwook. It was obvious that he knew what he was talking about and was trying to get Han on board.

"This is ridiculous," Han said and shook his head. Nevertheless, after everything that went down with Qi'Ra, he trusted Chewie with his life. "If this doesn't pan out, Jabba is going to have our heads, you know?"

Chewie nodded. He knew the stakes were high just as Han did, and going on this side mission was definitely interfering with getting the runaways the alien gangster had pre-paid them to obtain. Wasting some of their payment in order to check-out a rumor was going against everything they'd promised Jabba.

"How did you hear about this strange girl anyway?" Han asked, scratching at the stubble that was growing on his jaw. It'd been a few days since they'd last rested. The Millenium Falcon was securely hidden where they could easily find it, but no one else could. Hopefully.

While Chewie explained about where he'd received his intel on the strange girl they were going to investigate, Han couldn't help but think about how Qi'Ra had betrayed him. She was probably off doing Maul's bidding without any second thoughts to Han or his feelings for her. He'd been betrayed wholeheartedly, and while he had gained Chewie as his best friend, and won the Millennium Falcon from Lando, his heart still ached a bit if he thought too hard on the subject.

After what felt like hours in the heat of the day, Han and Chewie arrived at the hut in question. There were a handful of people lingering outside, who gave them dark looks upon their arrival. Chewie said something to them, and they mostly dispersed, leaving him and Han alone with the owner of the hut.

"This your hut?" Han asked, nodding at the simple structure. When the man nodded, he clapped Chewie on the arm. His friend knew what to do. Han let Chewie pay off the residents before slipping inside to see what all the fuss was about.

Inside, a woman was gently dabbing at a girl's forehead with a damp cloth. Han watched for a moment before clearing his throat. "Can I get a closer look at her?" he asked, relieved when the woman nodded and stepped away to allow him access.

"Where did she come from?" Han asked the woman standing in the doorway.

"She just appeared outside. We thought it was an explosion, but instead of star fragments or something else, we found her," the woman explained gesturing to the girl. "My husband brought her in here to keep her safe, but word got out, and now we are worried someone horrible will come for her."

It was no secret that Maul was looking for gifted people to add to his ever-growing army. If this girl was special, then Han and Chewie needed to get her out of here, and fast. Word traveled quickly despite the galaxy being so vast. Carefully, Han continued to examine the girl, hoping for some answers.

"She seems okay aside from the fact that she won't wake up," Han pointed out, poking the girl's cheek.

The woman chuckled and then removed something from the folds of her dress. "Here," she said, handing over what appeared to be a stick, "this was found in her hand."

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, baffled by the stick in his hand.

"It's my wand," a voice said to Han's side.

The woman gasped and put both hands over her mouth as Han dropped the wand to the dirt floor. The girl was awake, and besides appearing a bit pale, she looked furious. She struggled into a sitting position and then rubbed at her chest. Grimacing as if that hurt, she gestured for Han to pick up her fallen wand. He did so without questioning it for some reason.

"I'm a witch, and I take it you have no idea what that is," the girl continued to explain as she checked over her wand to make sure it wasn't damaged. "My name is Millicent, by the way. Who are you?"

Glancing around, Han noticed that the woman had stepped outside the hut. Sighing heavily, he ran a hand through his hair. "Han. Han Solo," he answered and then stood up and brushed off his pants. "Look, I'm assuming the woman who lives here ran the minute you said you were a witch."

"Is that a bad thing?" Millicent asked, throwing the blanket off her legs.

"Well," Han said slowly, "it's probably not great. You see, there's this guy recruiting powerful beings, and you'd be worth a lot of money."

Millicent scrubbed at her face with both hands. "I have no idea where I'm at, but it doesn't seem much different than where I'm from… Can you get me out of here?"

Smirking, Han held out one hand. "Absolutely. I've got a Wookie outside ready to fight to the death to save your ass and mine."

Laughing, Millicent took the hand that was offered to her and stood. "I've no idea what that is, but if it gets me away from this place, then I'm all for it."

Dropping her hand, Han led the way out of the hut to where Chewie stood alone. "They ran off, didn't they?" When Chewie shrugged, Han shook his head. "Fantastic. How fast can we get back to the Falcon do you reckon?"

* * *

Hours later, bruised, bloody, and covered with dirt, Han, Chewie, and Millicent finally made it back to the Millennium Falcon.

"Is there a place I can take a shower on this thing?" Millicent asked, looking around and biting her lip.

She knew for a fact that she was no longer anywhere near Earth or the people she loved. She'd known that the moment they stepped out of the hut and met Chewie. Her _Reducto_ must have reacted with the magic saturating the wall outside the Room of Requirement and rebounded her straight into another galaxy.

There was but a brief moment for her to wonder if anyone was missing her before what she thought were spells were being fired at them. It turned out to be from blasters, as Han explained, but it was no less scary. She'd dropped from one battle right into another without barely being able to take a breath.

"Down the hall and around where the bunks are situated," Han explained, his focus on getting them as far away from Tatooine as possible for the time being. They would need to come back and finish their work for Jabba, but for now, they had to get Millicent away from Maul's men.

"Thank you," Millicent said with a smile before disappearing to take a much needed shower.

Chewie gave Han a look as Millicent disappeared to take her shower. Han pointed a stern finger at his friend. "Don't give me that look, Chewie. I don't like her."

Chewie threw his head back and made a sound as if laughing.

"Not like that anyway," he muttered, but when Chewie made to argue he hastily added, "but she is sort of pretty."

Settling into his seat and staring into the starry expanse before him, Han had to admit he'd grown quite fascinated about Millicent in the few short hours that they knew one another. She was a witch from someplace known as Earth. As far as he and Chewie could determine, it was a world in a galaxy far, far away. He could easily return her to her home, but it would take quite some time to get through all those jumps.

Glancing over at his friend, Han said, "What if we kept her around for a while?"

Chewie just smiled.

* * *

After digging through some drawers and a few crates in the bunk area, Millicent was able to find some replacement clothes for her tattered school uniform. She used her wand to dry her long curls and then transfigured her shoes into boots. It was the best she could do for now. Sitting down on the bottom bunk, Millicent looked around at her new surroundings.

Space. She was flying through space. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected something like this to happen. Dropping her face into her hands, she groaned. What was she going to do? She'd gone from fleeing the Dark Lord and a war she felt like she had no part in to flying through space with a Wookie and a rather handsome man.

Laughing, Millicent came to a decision. Standing, she walked around the corner to find Han and Chewie playing some sort of game. "What's that?"" she asked, pointing at the board.

"It's Dejarik," Han said and then turned off the board much to the angry protest of Chewie. "What? You were cheating anyway."

Chewie merely threw his hands up into the air and stormed off to find something else to do. When they were alone, Han gestured to the empty spot next to him. Sitting down, Millicent smoothed out her new clothes and glanced around the room. There was a lot to take in, but she knew what she wanted to do now.

"Han?" she asked to start the conversation up once more. He met her stare and she smiled. "Where I'm from people often didn't take me seriously or want me around, but you and Chewie…" Here she paused and took a deep breath. "You and Chewie didn't hesitate to take me seriously when all those blasters were being shot at us."

"You kicked ass with that wand of yours," Han told her in all seriousness. "If you hadn't used that blasting spell of yours, we probably would have been dead a few times."

A small smile graced Millicent's lips. "Thank you. It's called _Reducto_ , and it's what brought me here, even if by accident. It rebounded off a magical wall." Grimacing, she added, "It's a bit gruesome of a spell to use on a human or alien body, but definitely effective in saving lives when needed."

"A lot more effective than mine and Chewie's blasters, that's for sure," Han told her, leaning back in the lounge seat. "So what do you want to do, Millie?"

"Millie?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Millicent is too formal for a life as a smuggler," Han said with a smirk. "That is what you were coming out here to ask, right? You want to stay with us?"

Millicent grinned and dragged a hand through her hair. "I'd love to be somewhere where I can fit in without having to try too hard," she admitted, gingerly meeting Han's eyes. "I feel like I get that here with you."

Han gave her a serious look and said, "Welcome aboard, Millie." Then, he again held out his hand.

Millicent took his hand and gripped, tight. "Thank you."

Chewie, who had just reentered the room eating something out of a metal cup, tilted his head in confusion. "Chewie," Han said, still holding Millicent's hand, "Say hello to our newest member… Millie!"

His response was a cheerful sound to which both Han and Millicent cheered right along with him. Millicent may have been rebounded to this strange new galaxy, but Han and Chewie didn't treat her like a stranger at all, and for that, she was grateful. There were adventures to be had together, and she was excited to be a part of them all.


End file.
